NewsJune2003
June 30 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) June 29 Green Sandpiper, 2 at Brent Res (Andrew Self) Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Red-crested Pochard at Walton Res, also Greenshank (Dave Harris) June 28 Green Sandpiper, 12 at Beddington SF, also Little Egret & Hobby (Johnny Allan) Little Egret at Regent's Park is an escape from the zoo (Gary Maguire) Whinchat at Dagenham Chase, also Grasshopper Warbler (Birdguides) Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Red-crested Pochard at Walton Res, also Dunlin (Dave Harris) June 27 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Red-crested Pochard at Walton Res (Dave Harris) June 26 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res, also LIttle Gull (Dave Harris) June 24 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res, also Sandwich Tern (Dave Harris) Bar-tailed Godwit at Staines Res (Ken Purdey) June 23 Bearded Tit at Lee Valley, by Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Common Scoter, 2 drakes at Queen Mother Res, also Yellow-legged Gull (Birdguides) June 22 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Steve Spooner) Black-necked Grebe, 2 at Staines Res, also 2 Curlew (Ken Purdey) Ring-necked Parakeet, 5736 roosted at Esher Rugby Club, also 2 Blue-fronted Amazons & Alexandrine Parakeet (Birdguides) June 21 Common Crossbill, 7 at Weald Park CP (Birdguides) Common Buzzard north over Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) June 18 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Steve Spooner) June 18 Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res, also 6 Sandwich Terns flew E at 06.27 (Dave Harris) Common Buzzard over M25/A3 Junction (Steve Spooner) June 17 Grasshopper Warbler at Lee Valley, Fishers Green but no sign of Blyth's Reed Warbler (Birdguides) June 16 Blyth's Reed Warbler at Lee Valley, Fishers Green, from main car park cross the road bridge, turn right onto riverside path and walk 500 metres (Ian Kendall). Seen and heard singing several times throughout day. June 15 Common Buzzard over Ruislip, flew N at 13.55 (Steve Pash) Red-necked Grebe at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) June 14 Curlew, 5 at Staines Moor (Birdguides) Oystercatcher at Staines Res, also Little Gull (Andrew Moon) Red-necked Grebe at Walton Res (Steve Spooner) Little Gull at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Hobby at Walthamstow Res, also 5 Lapwing (David Darrell-Lambert) June 13 Red-necked Grebe at Walton Res (Dave Harris) Red-crested Pochard at Beddington SF, also 3 LRPs (Johnny Allan) June 9 Little Gull at Staines Res (Ken Purdey) June 8 Ring-necked Duck, female at Dulwich Park, on boating lake (Birdguides) June 7 Red Kite over South Norwood CP, flew W at 09.20 (Birdguides) Red-necked Grebe at Walton Res (Steve Spooner) June 6 Red-necked Grebe at Walton Res (Steve Spooner) Common Buzzard over Leatherhead, M25, Junction 9 at 08.00 (Birdguides) June 5 Common Buzzard over Highgate SW at 08.20, also Hobby (Des McKenzie) Little Gull at Staines Res (Ken Purdey) June 4 Sanderling at King George VI Res - see photo, also Dunlin (Ken Purdey) Little Gull at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) June 3 Sanderling, 3 at QE2 Res, also Little Gull & Oystercatcher (Dave Harris) Black Redstart, male singing at South Molton St, W1 (Neil Batten) Common Buzzard over Rammey Marsh at 08.40 (Martin Shepherd) June 1 Sanderling, 2 at King George VI Res, also Ringed Plover & LRP (Andrew Moon, Ken Purdey) Sanderling, 3 at QE2 Res (Dave Harris) Cetti's Warbler at Wraysbury GP (Andrew Moon) Little Egret, 2 flew over Staines Res, NW at 12.15, also 2 LRPs & 2 Oystercatchers (Tony & Jim Sweetland, Ken Purdey) Common Buzzard over Beddington SF, also Red-crested Pochard (Johnny Allan)